


To Fix a Broken Heart

by Get_Out_Of_My_Space



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Gore, Heavy Angst, M/M, Slow Burn, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, broganes, klance, oh man this will get sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 18:33:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16046183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Get_Out_Of_My_Space/pseuds/Get_Out_Of_My_Space
Summary: Keith disappears at sunset and the entire team grows worried,But when he returns.... He's not the Keith they remember.Lance takes it onto himself to fix him, but fixing a broken heart is a lot harder then he thought.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry there will be soft moments too  
> chapter one will be coming soon though

This is a cruel reality. It's one that you'd immediately regret chances to do things that you could've done before everything would've gone wrong. Like for example, Keith wished that he wasn't as distant with his friends. Maybe if that were the case he wouldn't have to have lost Lance to Allura. Just the sight of them doing stupid couple things made Keith undeniably upset and just.... More whiling to give himself up. Though you couldn't really blame him, broken hearts just do things to people. Keith even made up excuses just to stay away from the rest of the team. It just pained him to even look at the boy that could've been his, even more so to find that his animal companion had started growing attached to lance. He wished that he'd tell Shiro about all this, but fear kept him from doing so. The male just couldn't look at Shiro anymore without those painful words he'd heard during the fight with his fake brother. So instead, Keith just wanted to talk to lance about that but... The second he noticed the male himself and Allura cuddling, he just snapped and couldn't take it anymore. Keith found a galra ship a while ago and just hid inside. He sucked in a deep breath and managed to get it to work. By the time he'd left the atmosphere, he could feel the wetness of salty tears on his pale flushed cheeks. He promised himself that he would never return.


	2. Chapter 1 : Regret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy, I didn't expect people to notice the short prologue-

Keith's ship crashed about an hour after he'd left. His pale arms reached to shove the slightly crushed door open as he moved into the new atmosphere shakily. It was surprisingly peaceful, and he'd admit that he wouldn't mind spending eternity in a place like this. The raven haired boy slowly stalked his way through a safe perimeter, cautiously looking around himself. He just needed to assure himself that he was mostly safe, despite what his mind told him every time he took a step. Slowly he made his way into a lush green forest cautiously. His face contorted into a cringe every time his steps crunched into leaves, sticks, or a sand like substance. It just felt so odd under his feet, not only that but he was sure that he would get caught or something and taken back to the team. The mere thought made his blood run cold as ice in his veins. He couldn't let that happen, especially not when he'd have to see the reason why he'd left right in his face. Keith couldn't deal with that any longer. Sucking in a deep breath, the male continued on exploring the planet until he discovered a village and merely froze out of fear. However he hadn't recognized this planet before, which just gave him hope. The male stumbled into the village, looking around at the brightly colored houses with awe. Everything was built so beautifully and it just barely managed to calm his tense nerves. Keith would admit almost immediately that he was defiantly going to like it here. The ex-paladin eventually stumbled upon what he assumed where their leader would be and slowly moved inside. His violet eyes lit up at the sight of the people that lived here. They were feline like creatures with odd shimmery fur and gorgeous colors of eyes. Heck he was sure they were even sophisticated as well from their perfect body posture and polite movements. However panic kinda took him over the moment something accidentally feel from his pockets. Immediately these aliens stared at him in shock, before curiosity. They approached his pale frame, circling him for a moment before one of them pulled him along into a room.  _ **" Who are you? "**_ ****Keith questioned softly, growing slightly frustrated when they didn't answer his question. Instead, the creature stared at him, circling him once again, and searched in what he assumed was a closet. Keith tilted his head just a little, raising an eyebrow with a soft sigh, however he looked at them confused to find an article of clothing held out in front of his face. The hybrid looked down at his clothing, only to cringe a little when he saw the painful bruises and scratches that must've came from his crash. Heck he even noticed rips in his clothing. Keith threw on a soft smile and thanked the creature happily. _" You're welcome. "_ It replied, startling Keith quickly since he didn't know if they could speak his language. Quickly Keith asked if he could stay for a while, and it just pointed at the new clothing with a slow nod. With a relieved sigh, Keith moved to what he hoped was a changing room, and changed into the new clothing. It was very soft and comfortable. Right then Keith was very sure that he wanted to stay here, or at least as long as he possibly could. All he knew was that he'd prefer to not return to the other paladins. Especially not Allura... Not even Lance. 


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took forever to post, school has been literally insane with tests.

It had been a few hours since Keith had disappeared at this point, and currently the paladins were about to begin eating. They had waited for Keith for at least four minutes at this point, and clearly some were growing frustrated. However…. Shiro hadn’t. He knew well that his baby brother wasn’t doing great after his mom had left to fix the Blade of Marmora, or the fact that there was something bothering him. Clearly he didn’t know, but he had hoped Keith would’ve been there by now. Especially since Keith was usually quite precise with being on time. So what was different now. The older male was shaken from his thoughts when Lance suddenly spoke up, seeming to be rather frustrated when a total of ten minutes had past. “Oh come on! What’s taking him so long? Doesn’t he know that it’s dinner time now?” He complained, crossing his arms in frustration. Shiro seemed to sigh, looking back in the direction of the black lion. “I’m sure there’s a good reason for him to be taking so long.” The male answered, moving to get up. “I’ll go check on him.” Shiro informed, walking to the black lion at a slow jog. Once he’d gotten close enough to black, it seemed to roar into his mind, sounding rather distressed. Worried, Shiro hurried into the hangers, looking around frantically for Keith. At this point the male was panicking. Where did Keith even go? Was he okay? Almost instantly the older man made his way back to the group, appearing distressed. “Keith’s gone.” He informed, looking around to see if the boy had returned. Once the information had been out, all of the paladins appeared rather worried. “Wait… When even was the last time we saw Keith? I mean I thought I saw him walking earlier today?” Hunk spoke up, biting his lip nervously. Clearly he’d started worrying that something terrible had happened to the other paladin. “I thought I noticed a ship… Maybe he took it. But why would Keith leave so suddenly… Did anyone hurt him or something?” Pidge asked the team, looking at everyone suspiciously. Yet no one really spoke up. "I guess that settles it then. Tomorrow we will begin the search for Keith. Since without him we cant form voltron." Shiro commanded, seeming to still be rather distressed. Of course it was going to hit him hard the most out of the group, Especially since he had known Keith the longest. Despite most assuming that he'd met Keith when the boy was in middle school, he'd actually known him even longer. Shiro used to help the boy when he'd noticed him in the orphanage all the time, even if he was sure that he was adopted by someone. He would've even taken him under his wing himself, if he was actually old enough to do so at the time. Or at least, he kinda had to wait until Adam actually wanted to take in an older touch starved child. The oldest male slowly made his way back the the black lion, since he stayed with Keith and Kosmo in there. He worriedly ruffled Kosmo's fur, sighing softly to himself. "I'm sorry boy, I wish we knew where he was. Otherwise we could find him faster..."

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

 

Keith bit his lip lightly, looking around anxiously as he gently placed his hand on the blade in his belt. He missed his friends terribly, mostly his elder brother. He'd even admit that he was beginning to miss lance, the very boy that dragged him into this emotional mess. Shaking himself from thought, Keith cleared his throat and left the room he was to stay in. Outside waiting for him was one of the cat like aliens that allowed him to stay with them.  _ **"Good afternoon Keith, did you rest well?"**_ It asked softly, staring into Keith's eyes slowly, seeming to be waiting for an answer. Keith nodded slowly in response, biting his lip lightly in thought for just a moment. "Yes actually, thank you Lef'uh, It was actually rather comfortable." He assured, smiling softly in response. The alien gave a slow nod, moving to lead the male to breakfast. It had been two days now, without discovery Keith was getting rather proud of himself for disappearing as well as he had. Though he had an uneasy feeling, since this planet was not being used as a galra base. Though he only realized that he was doomed after an hour had passed. He'd looked up at the sky, admiring the view. Keith's eyes went wide once a galra fleet zoomed into view. He wanted to run, but that wouldn't do anything. So he just stayed put in pure shock, cursing himself for not moving. However he found himself shocked even more once he'd noticed haggar instead of the usual general or robot. The male tensed up, moving to pull out his blade to engage in battle if he needed to. His attempts didn't seem to do much, other then slightly harm the witch. She'd stopped him, keeping him still before she scanned him with her cold yellow eyes.  _"Ah, you're the voltron soldier with galra blood aren't you? Well you would truly make a fine addition to our empire."_ Keith thrashed about, panicking just a little. Though before he could do much to help himself get free, she had knocked him out and taken him on the ship for experimentation. 


	4. True Weakness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, my school banned everything pretty so guess who couldn't even work on this :')

Already six days had passed without sign of Keith, making stress take over the entire team. They were practically exhausted, since they had left in groups to scout planets for the male with no success. It was practically heart breaking for every single one of them. However Allura seemed less bothered then the rest, which seems to bother both Lance and Shiro. Both males had established a bond with the boy, so seeing someone so unbothered enraged both ever so slightly, thought it was mostly shiro that wanted to act out in some way. Lance more specifically had began to trust Allura less, not seeming to like her sudden coldness towards the red paladin. He was sure that they actually got along better, so he just immediately assumed she was either jealous, or pretended to not mind his existence anymore. Nevertheless it still managed to bother him. Keith was still someone he cared about, so she had no reason to be so cold towards him. Especially since Keith hadn't done anything wrong. "Allura why are you acting like this? Keith hasn't-" Allura cut him off almost instantly, shaking her head. "Keith left us to join The galra empire. There's no other thing that He could have done. It explains why He never told us anything about that galra cruiser." She stated coldly, crossing her arms as she averted her gaze to the ground. Lance went dead silent, shaking his head slowly as He quickly moved away. "Allura you're impossible." He huffed, retreating to red to think about the current situation in a more logical manner.

 

**It hurts. It hurts. It feels like my inner core itself is burning, my emotions are gutting me. My love for him is strong but I know He only loves her. It's not fair. Why do I always have to get The worst ending? What does she have that I don't? Why does she get to cherish someone as perfect as him?! It's not fair!**

> Keith opened his eyes in a New area, looking around only to recognize what he instantly assumed was in a galra ship. He was bound down to a medical chairs, making him rather nervous since he'd admit he wasn't too fond of the doctors. The halfbreed looked around skeptically, eventually stopping to stare at haggar. The male shuddered just a little, looking at the needle in her hand with pure fear. He didn't dare ask what she was planing, he didn't dare ask any questions. " _subject 013347 exposure to corrupted quintessence. Now paladin, how is your current mental state?"_ Keith blinked confused, seeming rather fearful once the syringe's content was emptied into his blood.  _He felt his concousness slip away, however he was still able to see and hear, but he could not control his actions. Keith could not move his arms or legs, nor coul d he control what he wanted to say. "Now, you will be my puppet and obey everything I say." Haggar stated coldly._ Keith nodded slowly, shifting his gaze to look at the female. **"Yes my empress, I will infiltrate voltron and kill their princess. We will both get what we want. You quintessence, and me the chance to finally kill Allura."**

He was sure that was not what he wanted, at least he thought it wasn't. All he could do was hope that he would either be killed before he could do this, or learn how to control it. Though he knew that probably would not be an option, that he would not be able to control himself forever.

 

;; sorry this is so short, and that I took forever to post this. But I finally found out where I can post this so :')


End file.
